First Partner
by Keftense
Summary: **Warning: This is a backstory for Wolford and is cannon to Integrity Trust and Bravery. Huge spoilers for that story. Please read ITaB first! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED** Follow the story of Wolford and his decision to join the ZPD and his first partner. This story parallels ITaB, and events will crossover but from Wolford's perspective. This story is tragic
1. Chapter 1

**AN: WARNING! This is a parallel to** _ **Integrity Trust and Bravery**_ **and will spoil a few surprises in that story if you have not read it first! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

 **Please note as well; this is an origin story. Time skips a few times and the story will be broken up into parts, not chapters. So if it feels...jumpy, it should. Not meant to be a full-length story but rather an explanation of a few things. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **First Partners**

 **Part 1**

The Good Life

William Wolford sat on a lawn chair on his second story balcony looking out over the Rainforest District. As much as he hated having his fur soaked, he never could get over the majesty of the canopy and the smells. Not to mention this condo was easy to pay for with the income from his job as a martial arts instructor at a local mixed martial arts dojo. His own business was built up mostly from word of mouth, and he had a small class, but it was sufficient. Not bad for a mammal who was only 25 years old. He always had a need for skills since his mother and father died in a car accident when he was just 15 years old and his younger brother 11. William always looked out for his brother, studied every style he possibly could, and taught himself everything he knew. By the time he was 20, he had won a mixed competition and another three in different styles he studied. With that reputation, he built his business with the small amount of fame he earned. In the end, he simply enjoyed teaching others how to defend themselves.

The front door closed and Will smiled to himself. "Hey Tommy, how was work?"

His younger brother came to sit with him on the back balcony with a beer in paw. He flopped down in the other lawn chair as he pulled the cap off. "Well...I hate it as always."

William raised an eyebrow at his white-furred brother. "Oh? Was it James again?"

Tommy took a swig of his beer before waving his paw dismissively. "Nah, it's just that...well I was a track and field star in high school, winning everything, and here I am...working at an appliance store."

Will laughed. "Well, sounds like a pizza and beer kind of night. Then you can tell me what's really got you down."

Within a half hour, the mouth-watering smell of a large cricket and cheese pizza filled the room of their small condo, while Horn TV blared off the theme song to the show Cops in the background. Half the pizza was gone, along with several beers as well, but it seemed to do nothing for Tommy's dreadful mood. William had taken to studying his brother carefully. His normally wonder-filled eyes were sullen and sad, his shoulders sagged, and his ears flopped uselessly. Something really bothered him while he stared blankly at the TV as it droned on. Even his normally lustrous white fur had dulled. William hadn't seen his little brother looking this terrible since they day they lost their parents.

Will reached out one paw and placed it on Tommy's shoulder. "Hey kid, what's eating at you? Seriously, you look like shit, Brother."

Tommy sighed deeply, his posture sagging a bit farther if that was possible. "I just...I don't know...I feel useless."

William snorted. "Useless? How do you mean?"

Tommy shrugged. "Well like I said...I work at an appliance store, where the most good I can do is ask 'Yes sir, would you prefer an upright washer or a traditional style?' You at least work at a helping others learn how to defend themselves. I just wish there was something I could do with my talents to help animals...like you do."

William felt a small knot form in the back of his throat. His little brother looked up to him so much, and to have him hurting the way he was caused strong emotions to well up inside him. He swallowed down the lump and smiled at his younger brother.

"Tell ya what; tomorrow when you get home, we will start looking at jobs that are more involved with helping other animals. We'll find you something!"

 **Next day**

William spent the majority of the next day looking up jobs that suited Tommy's particular set of skills and also involved helping other animals. The list wasn't overly long, and Will doubted Tommy would even want to do some of the jobs on the list. One he was fairly certain he wouldn't do was enlist in military service. Really just didn't fit with his personality. Likewise, William wasn't sure Tommy would be willing to join the ZPD either, which left either Zootopia Fire and Rescue, or Paramedics of some sort. He had everything laid out on the table ready to go and smiled as he heard the front door close.

"Welcome home Tommy."

There was no response from his brother. The silence made Will scrunch his nose in confusion. He got up from his chair and walked into the living room where he heard his brother drop down onto the sofa. He found Tommy reading a pamphlet of some sort with his headphones over his ears. Will smirked and tapped his younger brother on the shoulder. Tommy looked over his shoulder and pulled off his headphones. The sound of Gazelle's newest pop hit reached William's ears as he smiled.

"Really? Gazelle again?"

Tommy practically squealed in a very un-wolf-like manner. "Oh...Em...Goodness! YES! She just came out with a new CD! It's fantastic! You should hear it!"

William smiled at his younger brother. "Ahh now there's the Tommy I know and love. You sure seem to be back to your normal self!"

The older wolf sat down on the sofa next to his brother who smiled back before responding, "Yep, I think I found my calling. I actually didn't bother going into work today! Instead I went around looking for a new one!"

William looked over at his younger brother and placed a paw on his chest in mock indignation. "Oh, what? Without your older brother? Tommy, I'm hurt!"

Tommy only laughed at the antics of his older brother, "You'll heal!"

Will chuckled as he decided to inquire further, "So what are you thinking? I figured Zootopia Fire and Rescue would be right up your alley."

Tommy smiled as he cocked his head. "Nope, try again!"

Will placed his paw on his chin thinking for a moment before smirking, "Paramedics?"

"Wrong again, Willy Boy!"

Now William was a bit confused, as any other job didn't seem like it would fit his brother's unique bubbly attitude at all. "Uhh...you thinking of the Zootopian military service?"

Tommy smiled and stood up from the couch, placed his paws on his hips and looked off in the distance like some explorer of ages past.

"Nope! I joined the ZPD! I will be _Officer_ Tommy Wolford!"

William, astonished, stared for a moment with his jaw hanging open before replying, "Are you sure Tommy? I really didn't have you pegged as an Officer!"

Tommy shrugged. "Figure my lively personality can make someone's day better if they are having a bad one. Not to mention, I can chase down pretty much anybody!"

William nodded knowing that to be perfectly true. Then his brain caught up to what his younger brother had said. "Wait...you said, _joined_. What do you mean by that?"

Tommy suddenly felt bad as he looked at his brother's downcast expression. "Well...I turned in my application today. I didn't plan on doing it, but when I walked by the ZPD Precinct 1 building and saw all of the officers working, helping, and smiling with other animals...I just marched in and asked for an application, filled it out right there on the spot. Sorry Will...I should have spoken to you about it first."

William let his face go lax and simply scooped his car keys up off the table in front of the sofa. He looked over at his brother before getting up, determination in his eyes. "Let's go."

Tommy, suddenly very confused, started to follow him. "Sure, but where are we going?"

William opened the front door and turned to face his little brother. "We're going to the precinct."

Tommy started to grow frustrated. "You're not talking me out of this Will! I will be a police officer and that's that!"

William reached out and grabbed his little brother by the shoulders, looking him dead in the eyes. "The ZPD? Really? Do you have any idea what our parents would say about this?! Well, do you?!"

Distressed, Tommy visibly shrunk under his brother's grasp and tone of voice. He couldn't help but stammer out a weak reply, "I-I...I, N-no I just...but..I..."

Will only sighed deeply and smirked, "They would say how proud they were of you. How much they love you and wish you to be safe. Then they would turn to me and tell me to keep you safe...so do you know what that means?"

Tommy had a single tear in his eyes as he shook his head. William allowed his smirk to grow into a wide smile.

"It means, dear brother, that I will join with you, and with luck, be your partner on the force. I need to go fill out my application now...wanna come with me?"

Suddenly filled with elation, Tommy visibly shook as a smile played across his snout, eyes brimming with tears. "You mean it? You want to join with me? What about your dojo?"

William grinned, "Guess I will just have to train officers instead, huh?"

Tommy couldn't help but wrap his arms around his older brother and tightly hug him. "You're the best, Will."

 **9 months later: ZPD Training Academy**

His whole life, William Wolford thought he was in not just good shape, but fantastic shape. Well, that was until he joined the ZPD with his younger brother and found himself at the academy. It wasn't so much the training that was difficult, but rather it was keeping up with his younger brother. Tommy was even outpacing cheetahs in the distance running and some sprinting events. He out-climbed several feline recruits, and was far sneakier than them too. William wanted to be assigned to the same precinct as his younger brother, but he would need to place near him in scores. Halfway through his training he was only in 9th place for highest scores, and it was destroying him knowing that he was so far behind. However, his big break came when the paw-to-paw confrontations sprung up in the scheduled training regime. William Wolford quickly became the undisputed champion in the few competitions they had between the recruits. The drill instructors at the academy couldn't help but come up to him and ask for some advice, especially after the enormous suspect fight. William had dropped the trained officer in just over one second and with only two blows. Round two took three blows and almost two seconds. Then the drill instructors got crazy and added a second officer to spar with the wolf at the same time. That fight took eight blows...and five seconds before both rhinos were on the mat, moaning and blinking stars away from their vision. It came down to the fact that no one wanted to get into the ring to spar with the skilled gray wolf.

After all of that, William shot up to third place in the lineup for academics. A panther by the name of Pounceton was in second place, and she was a force to be reckoned with. She was fast, stealthy, and smart, and stubbornly held onto that second place position. William couldn't tell her why he wanted to get second so badly, and he couldn't ask her to just let him have it. That just wasn't his style, even if she was the type of mammal who would smash a pie in her own face if only to see you smile.

William lay in his bunk on the last night of training. He hadn't made it to second place yet despite all his efforts. Only first and second place were going to Precinct 1. He stared at the bottom of the bunk over his own where Tommy lay sleeping. He couldn't help feeling like he had failed his little brother. If he felt the same way, he didn't show it. That wolf was so excited over graduating that it seemed nothing could dampen his spirits. Drowsy, William let his eyelids slide shut. Tomorrow was going to be a fantastic day regardless of what precinct he got assigned to. He would be _Officer_ William Wolford.

He smiled to himself, "Officer William Wolford...has a nice ring to it."

It was the first time since joining the academy that they were not woken up with air horns or trashcans filled with firecrackers. Instead the DI's came in, flicked the lights on and spoke with both force and respect.

"Good morning _Officers._ Get up, get dressed and get out there to do some good. Graduation is in 3 hours, which gives you plenty of time to pack and get your dress blues ready."

William swung his legs out as Tommy jumped down right next to him and leaned over with a massive grin on his face. "Ready to make the world a better place brother?"

William grinned back. "You bet, Tom. Let's look our best and get out there!"

They both stood in front of one another inspecting their uniforms for smudges, wrinkles, stray fur, or runaway threads. They both beamed with pride as they walked out of the barracks side by side, shoulders squared, chins high. Today was the day they had been waiting nine months for.

The top five cadets were on stage to receive their badges from the Commanding Officer of the academy. First was Tommy, then Pounceton, then himself, followed by a pair of cheetahs.

Tommy was first to receive his badge and was told he would be at Precinct 1, as was Pounceton. The massive grizzly bear came up to Will and shook his paw.

"Congratulations on graduating training. It's nice to see a family serving together. You will be assigned to Precinct 3. I have seen you spar, and honestly, the officers of Precinct 3 could use someone like you to whip them into shape. You are just the animal we need. Congratulations again, Officer William Wolford."

The feeling in his chest couldn't be described. So much pride coursed through him, and when he looked to his right and saw the same look on his brother's face that he must have, Will couldn't help but let out an excited chuckle. Finally, they were told that they were dismissed and everyone threw their covers in the air in celebration. Everyone except for the Wolford brothers, who ran to each other and embraced in a tight hug.

Tommy cried in William's ear, "We did it Brother! We're officers! Mom and Dad would be so happy!"

William pulled back from the hug, smiling at his younger brother, "Yeah, Tommy they would be very proud of us. We finally made it!"

Tommy's face began to fall. Will could tell Tommy was thinking about being assigned to different precincts. He wasn't going to have any of that on this fantastic day.

Intent on changing his brother's mood, he chuckled at the white wolf, "Hey, let's go home, change out of these dress blues and get a few beers! What do ya say?"

Tommy brightened at the prospect of a few beers with his brother. "Yeah, sounds like a plan!"

 **Hours later**

The lupine pair wasted no time in getting out of their uniforms. They both took care to place their new badges inside their wallets though. Never know when they might need them. Finally back behind the wheel after nine months, William took a moment to inhale the car's smell and feel it rumble to life. Tommy climbed in the passenger seat and smirked at him.

"With a look like that, I would think you're in love or something."

Will cast him a sly grin. "Hey, I love this car almost as much as you love Gazelle!"

Tommy put his paw to his chest and let loose an overly dramatic gasp, "How dare you?! No one loves anything as much as I love Gazelle!"

Will put the car in drive and started on the way to the bar, "Not even as much as knocking back a few beers with your brother?"

Tommy crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Oh come on that's dirty."

Amused by his brother's actions, William simply started to laugh. "Score one for me!"

Tommy snorted. "So where we going anyway?"

William glanced over as he navigated the city streets. "It's a little street bar called the Fur Tap n Tavern. Nice place with a fantasy feel about it. Real medieval style complete with sorcerers, knights and rogues! Fun place, I think you'll love it."

Tommy squealed with excitement. "AAAAAEEEEE! Really? That sounds AWESOME!"

William's sensitive ears laid flat against the back of his head in protest to the high pitch but the smile on his muzzle wouldn't quit. He loved seeing his brother in good spirits. The drive wasn't all that long, and in a short amount of time they had parked the car and stepped out. They were immediately greeted by a lovely maiden in a wonderful pink dress. She was a glowing coyote with long lashes.

"Greetings mi lords," her voice silky smooth, "May I find you a place to rest and refresh?"

Tommy immediately got into character and loved every second of it. He extended his arm out to the coyote. "Well my lady, I'm sure the bar would be perfectly fine for a pair of traveling knights. Would you care to show us the way?"

She curtsied before taking his arm in her paw at the crook of his elbow. "Of course mi lord, you and your friend need only come right this way."

Tommy looked over at Will. "Oh he's not just my best friend...he's also my brother!"

William smiled and was taken by the arm with her free paw. "Well, a pair of Knightly Brothers! I will see to it that you are well taken care of! Right this way mi lords!"

They were seated together on the stools at a very old looking bar counter. The bartender was a large grizzly bear wearing a commoners tunic who smiled broadly at the pair of wolves.

"Welcome to my tavern! Rogues and wizards welcome here! What will you have?"

William and Tommy looked at each other then back at the bear. They spoke in unison, "Honey mead!"

The bear laughed. "Okay which one? Nightshade Delight, or Black-Briar?"

"Black-Briar," they spoke together again.

The grizzly laughed even harder. "You are too much. Definitely brothers. First one is on the house for the good laugh!"

William felt a bit kit-ish sitting at this bar, but watching his brother get into character and enjoy every moment, sight, smell, sound, and costume of this place made it all worth it. Even the music was live and performed with period appropriate instruments. As odd as it sounded to his ears, it really added to the atmosphere of the bar. As he looked around, Will had to admit that they really pulled off the feel very well. When he was on the verge of ordering his second mead, his left ear swiveled around to listen in on a conversation going on near the open street entrance.

"Aw, you preds look so cute in your little dresses!"

That comment didn't bother Will, but it was the tone that started to heat his blood.

"Why are you here? This isn't a place for you preds!"

"Sir! I work here!"

William finally turned to see what the commotion was. He found the coyote that had escorted them into the bar being harassed by an elephant and a pair of rams. The young coyote looked flustered but the rams pushed on.

"How did you get a job in the public eye anyway? Don't you belong in a shittier district like Happy Town or something?"

William looked over to find his brother watching the scene as well. Unspoken words passed between them and they already knew what to do. Their newfound sense of duty wouldn't allow them to sit by and watch this. They both stood up and shoved their paws in their pockets as they approached. They stopped some ways away from the massive elephant before Will cleared his throat.

A ram in a blue shirt, tattered slightly and stained with white paint, looked over at him. "What do you want howler? Got a problem?"

William shrugged, "Yeah, your language is upsetting my jovial mood. Quite frankly your attitude towards the servers here is appalling."

The ram snickered, "Oh well, my apologies for disturbing your oh so fragile mood!"

Tommy scoffed at the ram, "Seriously? Sarcasm?"

William looked over at his brother. "I know, seriously! I like a good joke as much as the next mammal, but I would almost assume this guy is antagonizing the animals here!"

The elephant looked like he was fed up with these wolves. "Listen fur-bags, just go back to your booze and leave us alone with this little tail-sniffer here!"

The elephant reached out with his trunk and grabbed the coyote around her arm as she tried to sneak away. The Wolford brothers could clearly see that all three of the mammals had bloodshot drunken eyes.

Tommy released a heavy sigh. "Well you see, we would have gone, but now you just grabbed that server. And that means we now have a problem."

The elephant eyed him suspiciously. "Oh yeah? What problem?"

William answered this time, "Well you see, if you had just gone home, we would've had no problems. But since you grabbed her, keeping her here when she clearly doesn't want to be, that's called assault."

The massive elephant leaned over and growled out his response, "Oh? And what were you planning on doing about that?"

Tommy chuckled. "We plan on making you three our first arrests!"

The elephant's eyes went wide for a moment before he let the vixen loose and struck out with his massive clenched fist. Too slow, as both brothers dodged the blow in opposite directions then immediately shot forward to either side of the elephant, their movements perfectly synchronized with each other. They both kicked in the back of the elephant's knees, dropping the large mammal down a notch. Once down to a better level, William jumped up onto a table and drop-kicked the elephant in the back of his head, sending the massive pachyderm to the floor in an unconscious heap. Will continued to stand on the back of the massive mammal as Tommy came around the front to face the pair of rams who looked positively wretched. From the moment the elephant threw the first punch to him being an unconscious mess, only a pair of seconds passed, and it left the rams sweating in their wool.

Tommy smiled at them. "Okay...which one is next?"

William climbed down and came next to his brother. "I say we go after Sarcastic Blue here."

Tommy shrugged. "Or they could both save themselves the broken bones and quit while they're ahead?"

The second ram didn't wait and charged headlong at Tommy, who simply sidestepped and grabbed the passing horns, yanking hard. The sheer force exerted dropped the ram flat on his back with a heavy thud, followed by him gasping for air.

Will saw Sarcastic Blue come charging at him. Like his brother, Will sidestepped and stuck out his foot, tripping the ram who fell into the elephant with a crunch. In a flash, William jumped on the ram and forced his hooves behind his back in a pain compliance hold. The bartender came over with a roll of tape and smiled at the lupine pair.

"Drinks are on the house...all night!"

 **Seconds later**

Bobby Bogo, Chief of Police, Precinct 1 ZPD, could only stare at what he just witnessed. The light turned green but he never took his hoof off the brake, much to the frustration of the drivers behind him. Bogo shook his head and pulled off the road into a metered parking spot and put the car in park. He had to meet those two wolves. He had only been chief for a month, but if those two weren't cops they would be soon. He would make sure of it! The massive buffalo stepped into the bar to find the two wolves restraining the suspects with a roll of tape while the bartender was on the phone...likely to call the ZPD. Time to put on his big act.

"What is going on here?! Did you two preds assault those mammals?!"

The gray wolf stood up from his work and approached him. "Sir, we actually prevented an assault on the nice server here."

Chief Bogo wasn't going to let him go that easily. "So it's a predator thing is it? Looking out for each other? How bout it howler?"

The white wolf finished his work and came to stand next to the gray one as he spoke. "Sir, please take care with what you say! These mammals are heading to jail and we don't want to take someone in who is simply trying to do the right thing for the wrong animals!"

Bogo let his stance relax and his eyebrow cocked. He grinned as the lupine pair pulled out their wallets and flashed matching badges at him.

"Oh you're officers then? Good, saves me the trouble of sending you to the academy. What precinct are you from?"

The white wolf responded first. "Well, I am Officer Tommy Wolford, assigned to Precinct 1, and this is Officer William Wolford, assigned to Precinct 3."

Chief Bogo smiled at the two wolves. "Not anymore you're not! You both are too good to split up! I'm keeping you both!"

They both stared at him in confusion. Bogo chuckled as he pulled out his own wallet to show his own badge and ID. "Sorry, allow me to introduce myself. Chief Bobby Bogo, ZPD Precinct 1."

He put his badge away as the two wolves stood a bit straighter. "Now then officers, when backup arrives, will you join me at the station to assist in booking our newest tenants? While you're there, I can give you the tour!"

 **Later that night**

The Wolford brothers got home in a good mood. One that they could barely contain. Will hung up his car keys on the wall peg as Tommy headed over to his room peeling off his shirt along the way. Will shared that sentiment and started to remove his own garments that now smelled like vomit, booze and cigarette smoke. The vomit came from one of the rams he had been restraining. All the martial arts training couldn't let him escape unscathed from that projectile vomit. Luckily it had mostly missed him...mostly.

Tommy shouted from his room, "Will, did that really just happen?!"

Will laughed as he stripped down and put on a comfortable set of workout shorts before padding back into the living room. "Yeah, Tom, I think it did!"

He flopped down on the couch and stretched out, smile never leaving his snout.

Tommy's voice reached his ears again. "Will, I'm getting a Boston Beaver, want one too?"

Will chuckled. "I'll have a Paw Blond if you don't mind!"

Tommy came into the room with a pair of beers and handed one off to Will as he flopped down next to his brother.

"William...we're going to be partners after all..."

Tommy's voice was filled with wonder, excitement, and even a bit of exhaustion. Today had been a roller coaster of emotions and actions. They graduated, had some mead, got in a fight with three suspects, one of which was a massive suspect too, nearly tried to arrest the chief of police, then got moved to the same precinct. It was a day for the record books undoubtedly.

Will looked over at his brother. "What'd ya think Tommy? We make a difference today?"

The white wolf took a drink from his beer and smiled. "We did for that coyote today. She couldn't stop thanking us." His voice dropped to a conspiratorial whisper. "She actually kissed me and gave me her number."

William nearly spit up his beer. "REALLY? Oh my! So did you get her name?"

Tommy smiled as he kicked up the footrest and put one paw behind his head, the other holding his beer. "Yeah...Marie."

 **ZPD Precinct 1, Day 1**

William and Tommy walked into the bullpen where the other officers milled about laughing and joking with each other while waiting for the chief to arrive. The wolves took a seat in the front of the room, smiles plastered across their muzzles. They didn't have to wait long before the massive cape buffalo ducked into the room, looking much different than he did the night that the lupine brothers met him. Now he wore the ZPD uniform with the four stars on his collar, marking him as the chief of police. Despite his imposing size, the buffalo wore a pleased expression on his face as the room made a ruckus when he entered.

Chief Bogo stood at the podium at the front of the room and thundered a single word "QUIET!"

The room fell instantly silent as they awaited his word.

"We have a few items on the docket today. First off, we have new officers here at the ZPD. First is Sara Pounceton, second place in her class at the ZPD academy, but we also have first and third with us as well. Tommy and William Wolford...brothers both. When the time is convenient, make these new officers feel welcome. Now, onto business."

The chief shuffled a few papers about before speaking again.

"Alright, Officers Jagton and Marks, you are on patrol in the Sahara District today. Stay cool and hydrated please, we don't need any officers going down as heat casualties."

"Next, Officer Marckson, take Officer Pounceton out as your partner since yours is out sick for the next week after surgery. Show her the ropes."

"Officers Sandermane and Mcbard, head out to the Rainforest District and keep an eye out for speeders. We've had reports of drag racing and we don't need that on those wet roads."

"Echnas and Weathermoss, I need you patrolling the Canals District today. Precinct 9 is a bit short on help today with most of their officers participating in the culture festival."

The chief had all but emptied the room except for his pair of brother wolves. He smiled at them. "Alright, you two will be partnered together, and I have the inner city open for you to patrol today. Usually only petty crime occurs here. Take the time to walk around a bit, get to know the citizens and local shops. Keep an eye out for anything you can do to help. Got it?"

The pair of wolves stood up and saluted in unison. "Yes Chief!"

The chief let out an easy and pleasant laugh. "I assume you still remember our tour? You may head to the motor pool and check out a cruiser for your patrol today. Stay safe, and welcome to the ZPD."

The day had been fantastic so far. Nothing crazy had happened just as the chief had predicted. They pulled over 4 speeders in total, only writing a ticket for two of them, and helped a young vixen find her mother near a department store. Her mother cried as she reached the officers and her daughter. Tommy's bubbly ways found their purpose right then and there as he started to fawn over Gazelle with the mother's young kit when he saw her little backpack with the pop star on it. The pair sat giggling and squealing with delight as the mother and William only looked on with smirks. After a few more minutes of hilarious gushing, the wolves finally bid farewell to the mother-daughter pair and went about their day. They climbed back into their cruiser together and smiled at each other. The day was only half-over, and it had gone extremely well so far.

Will put the car in drive and started to head to a local burger joint when the radio suddenly buzzed. "All units be advised, we have an armed robbery in progress at 'Top Paws' convenience store. Any available units please respond."

Tommy never hesitated as he grabbed the pawset and keyed it. "This is car 14, we are nearby and en route."

Will floored the accelerator as Tommy flipped on the siren and lights. His blood pumped in excitement for his first real action as an officer, and on their first day no less. He stole a quick glance at his brother and saw his fangs bared in a joyous smile that mimicked his own.

"Will, you have your tranquilizer dart ready?"

William let one paw off the wheel to feel on his side where the single shot pistol rested. He felt the dart seated correctly and it all felt ready. "You bet partner...we're almost there. Get ready."

He shut off the sirens as the car pulled into the gas station. Both doors opened quickly, followed by the wolves stepping out in unison. Their time at the academy had allowed their almost telepathic bond to strengthen to something that had all others on the force scratching their heads over. Wordless communication allowed the wolves to position themselves on either side of the door to the establishment, and with a single quick look, they both barged in at the same time, intensely focused and pistols at the ready.

Standing on the counter dressed in all black stood a bobcat in a mask wielding a knife. No words spoken, both officers fired their tranquilizer pistols at the offender. The bobcat jumped off the counter in a dive that looked like it belonged in a movie rather than here in a gas station. One dart had managed to hit the bobcat, and he was already beginning to slow. His paw dug into his pants pocket as the pair of wolves closed in on him. William's eyes narrowed as he saw an injection pen come out of the feline's pocket, and without a moment to spare, he drove it into his own thigh with a click. William had a bad feeling about this, and he holstered his empty pistol to pull his baton out.

"Tommy, back up. We're about to have a serious problem on our paws."

His brother did as he was told, but the bobcat seemed to grow more aggressive and sprang at the officers. William tried to strike out at the feline, but the fast cat bounced quickly off a shelf and procured a wine bottle. A split second later, Will heard the sickening sound of a full glass bottle crashing against his brother's skull. When his eyes managed to follow what had just happened, his brother crashed to the floor in a pool of red wine and lay still. William turned to find the bobcat already back on him with the knife slashing out at him. He was too slow and growled in pain and anger as the sharp blade pierced his fresh uniform at his side and cut a deep gouge through his flesh. He turned with the diving feline and grabbed his short tail before flinging him at a wall. He knew what was going to happen and he brought his baton in the air, ready for the bobcat to return. The bobcat flew towards the wall and righted himself so his paws hit first. He immediately pushed off towards the officer again. The feline had seen William's trick and trap and tried to avoid it, but to no avail.

William projected where the cat would be when he brought the baton down. He put enough force behind his swing to break the suspect's forearm and end the confrontation. However, he realized all too late that the bobcat had tried to predict that and had made an error in judgment that would prove fatal. Officer William Wolford watched in horror as his baton came down at the base of the bobcat's neck. The hardened wood connected and bent the cat's neck into an odd direction. He felt the breaking bones through the tool, heard the damage being done, and saw the cat's eyes roll into the back of his head...all in a matter of moments.

The body of the suspect continued on a slightly altered course and ended up at the base of the counter. He didn't twitch, cry out, or move. William stared on in absolute terror as he realized that the suspect was dead before he even hit the floor. Shaking, he dropped his baton and put his paw to the gash in his side to stop the bleeding that was now clouding his vision. His thoughts were still clear, and they were only focused on his brother, who still lay crumpled in a pool of wine, a trickle of blood running from his head where the bottle had connected. William sat down in the wine and rolled his brother over, cradling him in his arms as he waited for him to wake up. Suddenly hit by a wave of fatigue, he laid his head back against the shelves and allowed his heavy eyelids to start sliding closed. His mind raced in the darkness over what had just happened...he wasn't fast enough...his skills weren't good enough...

Then there was the shop owner standing over him, yelling with a frightened edge to his voice, "Officer! You have to stay awake! Please, the operator says you have to!"

William opened his eyes to find a very worried ram standing over him. He smiled at the woolly mammal. "Are you okay sir? Did the suspect hurt you at all?"

The ram still had the phone in one hoof as he knelt down next to the wounded pair. "That's not important right now! I will find you something to slow your bleeding! Just stay there and stay awake!"

Will simply contented himself on listening to the sounds of the ram's hooves as he frantically went searching through his store for first aid. He looked down at his brother to see him still breathing, and it looked like he was beginning to stir. William smiled as his brother's ice-blue eyes slowly cracked open.

"Hey there, brother. You had me worried there for a bit."

Tommy looked confused for a moment, and that was when William noticed that one pupil was larger than the other. He sighed. "Tommy, take it slow for a while. Looks like you might have a concussion."

Tommy slowly sat up next to him and rubbed his head where the bottle struck him. He giggled. "Nice first day huh Will?"

Will laughed as the ram finally returned with a first aid kit in his hoof. He stopped at seeing Tommy sitting up. "Well, that's one less thing I need to worry about. Now let's get you cleaned up there Gray."

Tommy's eyes widened as he watched the ram pull William's paw away from the gash in his side. There was so much blood soaked into his uniform that it had started to pool around his legs. The ram worked William's shirt loose to get at the gash better as the sounds of approaching sirens filled their ears.

Tommy could only stare at his brother, throat tightening. "That happened while I was out?"

William knew where his brother's thoughts were heading. "Yes, but it wasn't your fault Tom. That cat was just too fast. Not to mention I think he gave himself an adrenaline shot to counteract the tranquilizer."

Tommy shook his head and looked like he was on the brink of tears. "Will, that shouldn't have happened! Partners look out for each other and I couldn't do that!"

William let out a small chuckle. "Yeah, and brothers forgive. I'll be fine I'm sure! This guy is working wonders."

The ram cast him an uneasy glance. "I'm no doctor, officer. I can't promise anything."

William smiled. "Fantastic."

The sirens continued to blare outside as a pair of antelope medics came to the lupine pair's aid. Both were loaded in the back of the same ambulance since Tommy refused anything other than that. William couldn't focus his eyes very well in the back of the ambulance as the blood loss started to wear on him. He looked over at his brother who wore a worried look upon his furry muzzle. All William could think to do was send Tommy a weary smile as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and the soothing dark let the world fall away.

Tommy watch his older brother smile at him. For a moment, he started to smile back until he saw his brother's face start to go slack. His eyes began to roll back and he fell completely limp on the gurney. Tommy stood in the back of the ambulance as panic filled his mind, along with a throbbing from the knot on the side of his skull. The antelope medic shot him a quick look that rooted the young wolf in place as he went straight to work on William. Tommy slowly sat back down on the bench seat as he watch the medic check over his unconscious brother. He felt utterly helpless, and he clenched his paws tightly, feeling his own claws digging into his pads. He didn't want to stop though, the pain brought clarity. His eyes brimmed with tears, his mood finally crashing down from the high it had been on over the past week...it was true: the higher up you were, the more the fall hurt.

 **Zootopia General Hospital, 1 hour later**

William Wolford slowly cracked open his eyes and found himself staring at a paneled ceiling, the smell of alcohol and medical instruments filling his nostrils. He smelled a wolf...his brother. William looked away from the ceiling to find Tommy asleep in the chair next to him. He nearly spoke, but stopped short when he saw the bandages around the white lupine's head. His heart panged sharply as he remembered how it all happened. He let out a pained sigh.

Tommy's head shot up at the sound. "Will, you're awake!" he exclaimed.

Will looked downcast as he spoke. "Tommy, I'm sorry...I wasn't fast enough. All this on our first day..."

Tommy looked out the window, eyes glazed over while in thought. "I know...what do you think Chief Bogo will say?"

"Chief Bogo would say that he is glad his newest officers are doing well and can return to duty in a few days."

Both wolves looked to the door to find the massive buffalo filling the doorway with his bulk. He wore a thoughtful look on his face as he waved Tommy back down when the young white wolf tried to stand to attention.

"Relax officers, I just came to see how you were doing."

Tommy sat down back in his chair and sighed. "Terrible sir...we really screwed up our first day."

William nodded. "I killed the suspect…" he muttered. He felt tears mar the fur on his face as they streaked down silently.

Bogo stepped closer. "You would both be dead if the suspect wasn't. I'm glad he is the one in the pine box."

The brothers simply stared at their chief in open amazement. The chief chuckled. "Well, I believe it's time to rethink how we handle new officers in the precinct."

William couldn't help his curiosity. "What are you thinking sir?"

Bogo pulled up a chair, the piece of furniture creaking in protest as he sat down in it. "Well, single new officers will get sent off to something safe...like parking duty. Pairs will get sent off with other officers who don't have partners at the time. Like Officer Pounceton did. You two would have gotten paired off to experienced officers."

The chief stood back up and smiled at the lupine pair. "Don't worry officers, we'll get this all squared away. You've already proven yourselves to be outstanding officers, so get well soon! I look forward to having the Wolford Brothers back on the force."

The massive animal left the two bewildered wolves alone again. Tommy smiled at his brother, revealing a toothy grin. "Tomorrow is another day brother!"

Will smiled and slouched down a bit in his sheets. "Yeah, but I'm ready for a week long nap after today...Chief seems to like us."

Tommy went silent for a moment, and when he spoke, it was so very softly. "I know that this could have happened when I joined. I understood the risks and accepted them. I worry that you didn't, that you only joined because I did."

William knew what he was thinking, and almost got mad at his brother. "If this wasn't something that I wanted, then I would have never joined with you! I accepted all of these risks and more when our parents died, Tommy! I will ALWAYS be there for you, to protect you, to watch your back. No matter where that may take me. Do you understand? Don't ever think that because this was _your_ dream, that I didn't want any part of it."

William noticed that his brother started to cry silently while he was listening intently to his outburst. The older wolf put his paw on his younger brother's shoulder and looked deep into his ice-blue eyes.

"Far from it brother….I've always wanted to be a part of your life's dream."

 **This was part one of Wolford's backstory! Hope you enjoyed it! More coming in part 2!** **If you have read this before Integrity Trust and Bravery and have seen some spoilers...Well you were warned! Please let me know what you think of this story and like I said, its going to be pretty short, but it explains quite a bit. Thanks for taking the time to read it!**

 **Travel Well**

 **-Keft**


	2. Part 2 The 5th year

**AN: Thanks for following the second part of this backstory! This is the hard one, and have tissues ready again this is cannon to ITaB and is HIGHLY recommended that you read that story first. Now, please enjoy!**

 **First Partner**

 **Part 2**

The 5th Year

William stood in the break room, innocently swirling his coffee and trying to conceal his grin. He had just finished rigging up his next prank in the shared office he and Tommy used and couldn't wait for his sweet revenge from last week's prank that Tommy pulled on him. His brother had rimmed the inside of his coffee cup with ink and it left a mess on his upper lip and snout that took forever to realize he had anything on his face. No one asked about the black smudge that kept growing as he drank his coffee or rubbed his face. The whole precinct had agreed to simply let the brothers prank each other and just watch and laugh.

Tommy was a bit late today since he had spent the night with Marie. They had been good friends for two years before they decided to finally start dating. They had to be persuaded heavily to actually date. There was quite the stigma over interspecies relationships, and one between a wolf and coyote was pretty strange. Anyone who knew them though pushed for it all the same. Today, he came swaggering in with a grin that wouldn't quit.

Will smiled at his younger brother. "Well don't you look smug? What's up brother? Have a good night?"

His brother simply shrugged while never losing his grin. "Well...it was pretty awesome."

Together they started walking to their desks as Will pressed. "What movie did you see last night?"

Tommy simply chuckled. "Well...we really didn't _go_ see a movie. We stayed at her apartment and watched sucky B-rated movies all night. We kinda fell asleep on the couch."

William smiled. "Sounds like a fantastic night!"

Tommy set his bag down on the desk in his office and spun his chair around but didn't sit yet. "It was a fantastic night. Was wondering if she could come over for dinner tonight?"

William went to his desk and sat down. "Sure brother. I can come up with something to whip up. Been too long since I saw her last."

Tommy started speaking as he began to lower himself into his seat. "Yeah, well I have GAH!"

The horn rigged up under his seat went off and blared as he sat. The white wolf looked like he just about hit his head on the roof from his jump. William couldn't contain his laughter and was trying to hold onto his desk so he didn't roll off as tears streamed down his face.

Tommy looked only somewhat indignant. Five years of pranking, and you tend to get over it pretty quickly. "Yeah yeah, I'll give you that one!"

William collected himself enough to speak through gulped breaths. "Oh! That look on your face...Oh it was priceless!"

Bogo walked around the corner with a grin. "Alright kids, that's enough. We've work to do. Bullpen in five, got it?"

The brothers both nodded. "You got it, Chief."

They stopped and looked at each other and started to laugh. Bogo just looked at the pair and chuckled. "You two are just too damn much."

The buffalo tromped off, leaving the brothers smiling at each other. William looked at his brother with a grin. "Well, let's go get the day started, shall we?"

 **27 Hours Remaining**

The brothers enjoyed their lunch break at a new restaurant that had just opened up in the past three years. It was run by a nice pair of pachyderms and it was called Pennington's Parade, a total mom and pop shop that loved the ZPD and had just started their police discounts. The food was fantastic and they offered quite a few options for predators too. It was just too cute that their 18 year old daughter wanted to be an officer as well. She was going to put in an application in a few years after she had gotten some life experience.

Tommy sipped his coffee and read through the newspaper. "Did you see the blurb about those anti-pred supremacists? These mammals are crazy!"

William sipped his own coffee and looked out the window. "Mammals are scared, times are changing and no one really knows why. It's a shift in the wind or a phase of the moon, but whatever it is, it has everyone on edge."

Tommy turned the page and set the paper down with a sad sigh. "I wish it weren't so, brother...I just wish animals were as agreeable out in the real world as they were at a Gazelle concert."

William chuckled as he dug out his wallet to pay their tab. "Really? Everyone gets along at those?"

Tommy folded the paper and put it down on the table as he chuckled. "Well yeah actually. They do. Ready to head out partner?"

William smiled as he drained the rest of his coffee. "You bet brother. Let's get out there and make someone smile."

They stepped out into the sunshine and walked over to their car, getting waves along the way. Over the course of five years, they had built up quite the reputation. William was able to get just about every suspect to talk and Tommy was able to identify with every animal they came across. They made a great team and had both a high arrest rate from suspects and a high satisfaction rating from the public. They climbed into their cruiser and buckled up, starting back onto their patrol route.

It was only 15 minutes before their radio buzzed with activity. "Car 14, respond to a domestic dispute please? Location is 4122 Happy Blvd, two foxes involved. Neighbors called complaining of shouting."

Tommy grabbed the pawset and spoke into it. "Car 14 en-route." He turned and looked at his brother with concern in his face. "I hate domestic disputes. It really rips me up."

William started on the way there as he threw the cruiser's lights on but left off the siren. "I know brother. They're draining and you never know how these will turn out. We'll just watch each other's back, like always."

They drove through the winding streets as rain began to patter on the windshield. The weathermammal had mentioned a large storm coming in, not to mention a full moon. Five years told William that this was a bad combination and that the next few days were going to be very busy. After a few minutes the car arrived at the place where the call had been made. Sure enough, there was a married couple standing in the yard. Not only that, there was a young kit standing in the doorway of the house. Will put the car in park, left the lights running and stepped out with his brother. The shouting match between the foxes was indeed in full swing. Tommy however kept his eyes on the kit standing in that doorway.

The tod's face was streaked with tears that now mixed with the rain as he shouted back. "He's my son too, Sara! I want to see him sometime!"

"You lost that right!" the vixen shouted back. "And I have a restraining order that you are violating!"

While William started to calm the squabbling pair down, Tommy went right to the kit and knelt down in front of him with a smile. "Hello there young one. What's your name?"

The kit's eyes were ice blue and filled with tears. "I'm T-Tommy."

The wolf chuckled hearing that. "Well, my name is Tommy too! Officer Tommy Wolford. Say, you wanna see the inside of a ZPD cruiser? I'll let you play with the lights and maybe even the siren! What do ya say?"

The kit's eyes lit up with excitement as he began to bounce on his paws. "YEAH!"

The exclamation from the kit got both parents to stop yelling at each other to look over at the white wolf who now held their son in his arms as he walked over to the cruiser. The young fox never lost his enthusiasm. "Mom, Dad! His name is Tommy too! We are going to play with the lights and siren!"

The parents both choked seeing their son happy. Sara waved at the pair as they got to the cruiser. "That's great! Have fun!"

William took the opportunity to speak with them candidly. "You see? Your son sees all of this. Tell me what's going on."

The vixen started first. "Well, we are getting divorced. Justin is terrible with money, was out all night and gambled everything away. He couldn't even keep a steady job! Then he started harassing me after we had split!"

The tod responded rather hotly. "I would have loved to get a job anywhere! Even a burger joint! No one hires foxes and you know it Sara!"

The argument that continued to escalate outside was muffled by the closed windows and door of the cruiser. "Why are they so angry?" The young kit was looking out the window of the cruiser at his parents as they argued. The white wolf felt pain in his heart watching the kit trying to understand.

"Sometimes, adults have so much going on in their lives, that they forget the important things, and argue over the small things."

The little fox sat down in the passenger seat with a huff. "Seems silly to me."

Tommy chuckled at that. "It is silly, but it happens." He sighed and put on his smile for the fox. "How about we start the tour of the car? I'm sure things will work out soon, okay?"

It took almost an hour to resolve the conflict but no one needed to be arrested. They drove back to the precinct in a deluge. The car ride was silent until Tommy finally broke the silence.

"I miss our parents, brother."

William maneuvered the car back to the precinct and put it in park. "I know, Tom. I miss them too…you still want to have Marie over tonight?"

He brightened at the thought with a smile quickly creeping across his face. "Yes! It is important to relax with good company, and like you said, it has been a while since you saw her last!"

William stepped out of the cruiser into the rain and walked with his brother back into the precinct towards their desks to fill out the paperwork from the day. They sat at their desks, the scratching of pen on paper and the occasional typing on keyboards being the only noises between them. The minutes dragged on as they finally finished their reports, waved goodbye to the ram at the front desk and started on their way home.

"So brother? Did you think of what we are having for dinner tonight?"

William cocked his head to the side as they drove through the rain-soaked streets. He smiled and glanced at his brother. "Yes, I believe I have an idea of what I can whip up."

 **21 Hours Remaining**

The group sat around the table laughing and simply enjoying each other's company. Marie had gotten promoted over the last 5 years at the Fur Tap and Tavern and had since become the manager. She enjoyed her job and loved the theme of it all. After the plates were all collected and cleaned up, they remained at the table, each with a cup of coffee and enjoying the company they kept.

After a few minutes of peace Tommy looked over at his brother with a smile. "William, I have an important question to ask you. It's been on my mind for a while now and I really hope you don't mind my asking this."

William sipped his coffee and looked back at his brother. "Tommy, you know you can ask me anything. What is it?"

Tommy nodded and hugged Marie close, who pecked his cheek with a kiss. "Well, brother, I can think of no other mammal I would like to have as my best mammal…will you do that for me?"

William was glad that his cup was on the table and not being brought to his lips because if it had been anywhere but resting on the table, he would have dropped it. He struggled to find words as a smile split across his face.

"You, her, but, really? I-I mean yes, YES! I will be your best mammal! When is the wedding?"

Tommy looked at Marie who made the reply. "Well, we were thinking of having it in a week or two. Something small, with just a select few there. I think it would be nicer like that! Only if you are okay with it of course!"

William was nearly beside himself with excitement. "My little brother is getting married! The sooner the better!"

He stood up from the table and hugged the happy couple tightly. "You were already a sister to me Marie, and now? Now we get to make it official! I can't wait to call you Marie Wolford!"

She chuckled while in the wolf pile hug. "I can't either, but I was wondering if it would be okay to stay here tonight?"

William finally broke the embrace with a smile, and joy in his heart. "This is Tommy's house too; if he says you can stay, then you can stay, it's that simple."

The evening wrapped up as Tommy headed to the shower. Joy filled his heart that his brother was so excited for him. He scrubbed his body clean from the day of work and the bad thoughts from the domestic dispute they had resolved. He shut the water off, grabbed his towel and dried off in front of the mirror.

He smiled at his reflection. "Fantastic brother, and now engaged to a beautiful canine. How did you get so lucky Tom?"

"What's that hun?" his coyote called from the bedroom. Tommy chuckled as he padded into the bedroom, towel over his shoulders.

He smiled seeing her sitting on the bed in her sweatpants and tee. "I was just musing to myself over my luck."

She smiled as she crawled under the covers. "Really? Do tell!"

He tossed the towel onto his office chair and put on a pair of gym shorts. "Well, let's see here." He crawled under the covers and took the coyote in his arms. "I got assigned to the same precinct as my brother, I got to meet you, I've enjoyed a good career of 5 years, and now I'm looking at marrying the mammal of my dreams...sound lucky yet?"

She grumbled happily as Tom wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face in his luxurious fur. "I think I'm the lucky one here Tom."

He leaned over and flicked the light off before pulling her in close. "I am one lucky mammal, Marie...and my life is better having you in it."

She smiled even wider deep in his arms, feeling his heartbeat against her back. "Tommy...I'm pregnant."

 **4 Hours Remaining**

Tommy sat silently in the squad car, looking...different. William worried about his brother as he drove the car through the winding streets of the Rainforest District. He seemed distant and just stared out the rain-streaked window. It had been like this all day, from leaving the house, dropping off Marie at her apartment, and all throughout the working day. It had finally worried William to his last nerve.

"Yo, earth to Tommy? Hellooo?"

The white wolf lifted his head off his paw and looked over at his brother. "Huh? Whats up?"

Will chuckled somewhat hearing the question. "That's what I'm wondering brother. What's going on with you today? You have been...uncharacteristically quiet."

He smiled weakly at his brother's question. "Oh well….I uh...got some wonderful news...but I'm wondering how to...deliver it."

William smiled sarcastically. "Tommy, wonderful news usually doesn't affect normal mammals like this."

Tom only shrugged out his response. "This isn't normal news you could say."

"Well just lay it on me then Tom, no use in stalling right? If it's wonderful news, then why wait?"

"Marie's pregnant."

William took his paw off the gas and the car started to slow as he stared straight ahead in shock. He pulled the car over and put it in park. Once safely parked he put his face in his paws and stayed like that.

Tommy was instantly worried. "Will, are you okay?"

William finally pulled his face from his paws and looked to his little brother, with tears in his eyes. "I'm going to be an uncle!"

Tommy's eyes grew wide seeing his brother's reaction as he breathed a sigh of relief. "Will, don't do that to me! I was worried!"

"Did you think I wouldn't be happy for you? Or excited? Tom, this is wonderful news! I still can't believe I'm going to be an uncle! You're going to be a great father!"

Tommy chuckled weakly. "Well...I wasnt sure...it's big news and all."

"Tom, this is not news that would make me sad, or worried, or angry. I really wish our parents were here to see this...They would be so excited for you."

The wolf couldn't wipe the grin off his face as he put the car back in drive and headed out into traffic. They patrolled for about an hour, stopping two speeders and catching a shoplifter before their hunger got the better of them. The brothers drove to a Bugga Burger. They left and locked the vehicle and the pair stepped inside, enjoying the cool airconditioned building. The uniformed officers received respectful nods and waves from the young in the building. They ordered and enjoyed a peaceful meal together. They spoke about new plans for a larger house, one that could accommodate a room for the new kit. William smiled the whole time as he explained that it would not be needed. He would move out leaving the house for the new family and find an apartment down the road. He felt that between living with a brother or the apartment, this would be the best way to handle this situation. Tommy kept trying to get William to reconsider but there was no negotiating with the lupin as he had already made up his mind.

"No Tom, you are getting the house and that is that...Call it a wedding gift."

Tommy had just finished up his burger and now toyed with his fries. "You really don't need to do this, brother...But thank you...I really am the luckiest mammal alive."

William laughed as he picked up the trash and put it all together on the tray. "Yes you are little brother, and don't you forget it! Ready to go make the world a better place?"

 **45 Minutes Remaining**

"Car 14, we have an animalnapping in progress. You are the closest unit. Please respond."

Tommy was the first to grab the pawset as he answered the call for assistance. "Ten-Four, what are we looking for?"

There was a moment before the radio buzzed back to life. "Vulpes vulpes, captor and the victim. Male, early thirties, black pants, white polo shirt, running on paw in the Rainforest District."

"Understood, Car 14 enroute."

Tommy put the pawset back and looked to his brother, fear and worry in his eyes. "Do you think...it's that fox from yesterday?"

William keyed the lights and siren as he steered the cruiser towards the Rainforest District. "I hope not, Tom...I really hope not."

In a matter of minutes they had arrived in the district and started looking. They got word over the radio that the ZPD had blocked all roads heading in or out of the district so the suspect had nowhere to go. They parked and started to pound the pavement, looking for anyone who had seen the fox. There were more dead end reports than they really cared to hear, but they were not the only officers working the streets. They had seen a few others, like Pounceton and her partner, looking. They stopped on a low wall for a quick break.

"We have been out here for over a half hour, Tom...where the hell is this fox?"

Tommy shrugged as he rubbed a paw over his face. "I don't know Will...I just hope we find him soon."

There was a few moments of silence between them when Tommy started to sniff the air. His eyes opened wide in surprise and he inhaled deeply. "Brother...I can smell that kit...they're close by!"

William started to sniff as well; he couldn't smell the kit, but he could smell the father since he had spent more time with him. He looked over into an alleyway and thought he saw the red fluff of an ear or tail disappear behind one of the dumpsters.

He pointed to it as he started to walk towards it. "Right there Tom, I think I just saw him."

The lupine pair started to approach the alley, sniffing the air as they approached. Suddenly, the fox popped out and bolted down the alley away from the officers. The wolves gave chase right away as the fox dipped and sprinted, using every bit of his natural agility to make their lives more difficult.

Tommy keyed his pawset as he ran. "Dispatch, suspect spotted on Monroe heading towards the Ficus underpass! Send backup!"

Dispatch responded quickly. "Be advised, suspect may be armed."

He heard it but only barely as they sprinted trying to catch up, only to see the fox disappear into an old multi-story apartment building, overgrown and abandoned. They stopped outside looking over the massive building, worry clouding their minds.

"We need to call this in," William explained. "The chief will know what to do."

He spoke into his radio explaining the situation to the chief. There was silence for a long while as the chief processed this information.

"Understood. Go in and secure that kit. If he gets entrenched in that building, we will have a standoff and we don't want that. TUSK is on the way and officers will be there soon...Get that kit!"

William looked over at his brother, a weak smile on his muzzle. "We go in brother."

 **5 Minutes Remaining**

They pushed open the first door, tranq guns at the ready. They scanned the first entryway and found nothing, but they could hear pawsteps upstairs. William looked up the winding staircase to see a figure running up them and they could hear the quiet sobs of the kit. William nodded to his brother as they slowly made their way up the stairs. The creaking sounds of the wooden floor beneath his paws set William on edge as they climbed up floor by floor. The smell of stress was powerful, not just from the wolves, but they could clearly smell the fox as well.

One floor above them, they heard a door slam shut. The pair quickly rushed up to see where they heard it close. They stood at the top of the stairs looking at the door. William nodded to his brother who started to creep towards it, hearing the sobs from the kit inside...but also the adult could be heard crying too. Tommy, with gun in his right paw, reached out and gripped the doorknob with his left paw. Suddenly, the sound of the downstairs door getting kicked in startled both wolves but a moment later, three gunshots rang out from inside the room in front of them. They both fell back onto the floor as William felt a sharp pain in his chest, instantly followed by a throbbing sensation on the back of his head from hitting the floor. He was momentarily dazed by the impact, and as he started to stir he noticed his brother, laying motionless on top of him.

William tried to get up but the stabbing pain throbbed sharply. "Tommy," he croaked out. "We need to move away from the door."

He started to back up a bit, enough to look down at his brother. His fur instantly stood on end and his heart stopped as he saw blood on his brother's white fur. Panic gripped his mind as he looked into his brother's sightless blue eyes, blood dribbling down his forehead from a pen-sized hole. He gripped his brother's chest in one shaky paw and shook gently, hoping that his eyes were playing tricks on him.

"Tommy, wake up! We need to move!"

His brother didn't respond. William's breath came in short, pained gulps as the realization started to dawn on him. His sight blurred with tears, his throat tightened and his mind swam painfully. His brother's eyes were dulling over...There was no light to them.

"Tommy please! No! Please wake up! No, no, no, no, no! PLEASE!"

Then he was being pulled back, away from his brother. Before he could get pulled away, he gripped his brother's uniform and buried his face into the fur on his neck, inhaling his scent deeply and screaming his name. His grip broke as he was finally dragged away, leaving bloody paw streaks on the hardwood floor, still calling out his name, voice shattering as he was carried out to an ambulance.

 **Seconds After the First Shots**

Justin Reynarks stood there staring at the door, smoke rising from the barrel of his pistol. He was frozen in place as he heard the screams from the officer outside the room. He knew he just killed an officer, hearing the despair from the one still alive. He heard the name Tommy. Justin's heart plummeted as his eyes filled with tears. He shot the wolves that he met yesterday and killed one of them. He listened, still rooted in place as he heard one being dragged away, still calling out that name. The fox crept up to the door and looked through one of the bullet holes and saw no one in the hall. He opened the door and found a wolf lying on the floor in a small pool of blood.

"Daddy, w-what's going on?"

He looked over his shoulder to find his son standing behind him, tears streaming down his face. He moved and blocked the door from his son's view as he spoke. "Go s-sit in the c-corner son. I will be right back."

The kit sniffled but complied and went to stand in the corner. When he was sure he would not be able to see from his vantage point, Justin stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind him. He rushed over to the dead wolf on the floor and took his head in his paws. Seeing the sightless eyes and bloodstained fur, he lost all control of his emotions.

"No please...this can't be happening! Please no, no, no!"

He cried and tears fell freely to the wolf's face as he cradled the wolf's body close to his chest. "I'm so sorry! Please! P-please forgive me! Oh why?"

He sobbed for a few minutes before closing the wolf's dead eyes, straightening out his uniform and laying his paws on his chest. He stared down at the body for a while, remembering what that wolf had done for his son the day prior. Sobbing quietly, he stepped back into the room where his son had squatted down on the floor hugging his knees close and crying quietly. He looked up hearing his father enter the room.

The young fox's eyes grew wide seeing his father. "Daddy! Are you hurt?"

The fox looked himself over and found his white shirt covered in blood. He quickly tore it off and threw it into the corner as he wiped his eyes. "N-no Tommy, I-I'm not hurt...Daddy is okay."

He sat down on the raggedy couch in the room and sobbed quietly. The little fox in the corner climbed up and wrapped his tiny arms around his father and cried into his fur.

"Please don't cry Daddy!"

Justin wore a weak smile as he stroked his son's ears back, a few of his own tears landing on his son's ear.

"I'm sorry, Tommy…it's just...Daddy did something bad...and it makes him very sad."

The kit looked up with a smile. "Just say you're sorry! That's what Mommy says! Tell them you are sorry! Then we can go home."

He smiled at his son...If only it truly was that easy. He said nothing more and only continued to try to comfort his son when his cell phone started to ring in his pocket. He pulled it out and didn't recognise the number. He went ahead and answered it anyway.

The voice that greeted him was gruff and stern. "This is Chief Bogo, of the ZPD. We have the building surrounded and we would like to discuss your son...will you help us understand what is going on here?"

Justin felt new tears burn through his eyes. "H-How is the officer...I-I shot...I know there were two...please tell me he's alive!"

Bogo did not respond right away...deciding if this fox deserved to know. His anger burned deep in his chest, knowing that one of his officers lay dead and alone in that building...all because of that one fox.

He made his decision. "That's none of your business at this moment. Come out with your son, and we can talk more about it later."

The fox looked out the dirty window seeing police lights flashing off the buildings and movement on a rooftop not far from his location.

He sighed deeply into the phone. "I know how to end this...Give me a few minutes, Chief...You will get your resolution."

He hung up, not giving the chief a moment to reply. He looked down at his son with loving, sad eyes. He stood up and paced around the room for a minute before looking back at his own son.

He knelt down in front of Tommy and put on his best smile. "I need you to do something for me Tommy...it's very important...I need you to promise...okay?"

The kit looked deeply into his father's eyes and nodded. Justin sighed...knowing full well what he was about to do...knowing it would hurt and likely haunt his son for many years..but it had to be done.

He held back his tears as he delivered his request. "Listen close to me very closely, Tommy. I need you to never be like me...I need you to be better than me. Strive and grow, as you will face mammals that will try to tear you down, hate you because you are a fox. You have to prove them wrong, use it to grow, and get better, _be_ better. Take their hate, and their prejudice and turn it into your strength. There is one last thing I need of you…"

Tommy didn't like what he was hearing and started to cry. "Daddy...w-whats going on?"

He gulped a few times, trying to keep his voice calm. "I need you to forgive me, because I have done terrible things. I am so sorry that I will be going away soon. You have to listen to your mother, but remember what I told you...Never forget...and make me proud to call myself your father...Can you do that?"

The kit looked none too happy with this, but in the end, with tears streaming down his face, he finally nodded.

Justin smiled seeing this agreement from his son. "Good. Now, if you go over to the window, you should be able to see the nice police officers down there."

Tommy giggled and headed over to the window, looking out and waving at the police he saw. Justin however felt nothing, no joy, no happiness, as he slowly unloaded the gun completely and left the magazine on the couch in the room. There was only one way he would see this end, since he couldn't live with himself after what he had done. He saw TUSK on the roof across from his window, looking through a rifle at him. Silent tears ran down his face as he leveled the empty pistol on his own son who was still waving out the window...and he waited.

"I love you, Tommy."

The window cracked in a spiderweb pattern as a single bullet flew through it and struck Justin Reynarks right where his neck connected to his body, instantly slicing his spinal cord and dropping him to the floor in a heap. He was still conscious as his young son rushed to his side, pushing him over to look into his face. The young fox was crying hysterically as he tried to figure out what was happening. He placed his paws on his father's throat as he tried to stem the flow of blood.

"Daddy! Please! Don't go!"

That was one request that Justin Reynarks would never be able to follow. He could feel his son's paws trying to stop the bleeding, even as his vision faded to black. The last words he would hear from his panicked son were three words that made tears fall down his still open eyes. He laid there, cold and hearing his son's sobbing. ' _I deserve nothing better for what I've done...goodbye son.'_

 **15 Minutes After First Shots**

Benjamin Clawhauser was not ready for a first day like this. Already called out to a hostage situation right after he had set up his locker. Hell, even his fur still smelled like the academy and here he was, kicking in a door with the precinct chief. The team rushed up the stairs after the first shot from the sniper, with the cheetah following close behind. As they crested the stairs, Clawhauser froze in place, his eyes locked on the white wolf lying on the floor. Bloody ZPD uniform, and a bullet-riddled, broken body. His heart dropped; he was not ready for this. Day one on the force and he was staring at the body of an officer he had known only by name. The sound of a screaming kit got his attention and he looked up to see Chief Bogo carrying a fox out who was covered in blood, and crying hysterically.

When the chief brushed by with the screaming mammal, his eyes fell to the scene inside the room. There was a blood-soaked fox lying on the floor with two officers administering first aid. Clawhauser could tell from the look in his eyes...that fox...the father of the kit...was long gone. His head spun and he rushed out of the building, needing to get away any way he could. He stumbled down the steps as tears filled his eyes, his stomach doing somersaults. Breaking out into the damp air of the rainforest, he rounded a corner and released the contents of his stomach to the wet ground with a terrible retching noise. After he could breathe again, he slumped against a wall, tears still in his eyes as he lost all control of his emotions and sobbed loudly.

Chief Bogo soon came over and patted him on the shoulder. "Clawhauser, right?"

The cheetah wiped away his tears as best as he could and nodded. "Yes sir, Benjamin Clawhauser...it's my first day."

Bogo nodded and sat down next to him. "I'm sorry...we needed all the help we could get on this...it's not supposed to be like this on your first day. Go ahead and take the rest of it off. We have a lot of work to do here, but you need some time over this."

Clawhauser nodded sadly and stood on shaky limbs. "I think I'll go to the hospital...Go see the other officer since all the others are busy here…"

Bogo nodded sadly. "The officer you are looking for is William Wolford...He just lost his brother...Thank you Clawhauser."

 **4 Hours After Shooting**

William opened his eyes and found himself staring at a paneled ceiling, hearing the soft drip of an IV line and a heart monitor beeping quietly. The smell of alcohol and stress filled the air. He slowly looked over to the bed next to him to find it empty. It only cemented the fact that his brother was gone. His eyes stung as his tears flowed down his face. Everything came crashing down around him. A knock on the door brought him back to reality, if only just.

"W-Who is it?"

The door opened a crack and a very trim looking cheetah stepped inside. "It's Officer Clawhauser. T-today was my first day, and they don't need me right now. S-so I wanted to come meet you."

William only nodded quietly and waved a paw at a nearby chair. The cheetah brought the chair over next to the wolf and sat down while leaning in closer. William turned to give Clawhauser a weak smile.

"Sorry if my mood is a bit...sour."

Clawhauser waved his paw dismissively. "No...Don't apologise. You have no reason to after what you have been through."

He quickly cursed himself for bringing that up. The images of the white wolf lying on the floor in a pool of blood flashed back into his mind with painful vengeance. It caused his stomach to turn heavily. Wolford however simply nodded as fresh tears silently marred his fur.

"Yes...My brother...H-he...he was going to be a father…"

Silence filled the minutes after that until the wolf chuckled.

"Oh man...when we were kids, he used to get into so much trouble. He would tell jokes that would...well...tick off the older and sometimes larger mammals in school...I always had to fight something bigger than me."

Clawhauser felt tears fall down his face as he asked one of the hardest questions he could ever ask of this wolf.

"Will...will you tell me about him?"

Wolford sighed as he thought long and hard about that question. He turned to face the newly minted officer while a tired smile crept across his face.

"Yes...he was worth knowing...his memory should be shared...thank you Clawhauser."

The wolf sat there and proceeded to tell the eager cheetah all about his brother: his antics, his pranks...his wife. Through it all, they laughed at the funny moments, beamed with pride at the best moments, and cried together on those times that were precious and heartfelt as the realization came back that there would be no more of those moments. Tommy's life would take more than one day, but Clawhauser would not be dissuaded. He sat there on the first night until 8am the next day listening constantly to every single word. The nurses admonished them both and only after that did the pair fall asleep. Clawhauser never left the chair as he leaned his head on the edge of the bed the wolf slept on.

When the cheetah returned to work, the images flashed through his head and caused him to nearly lose his breakfast. The closer he got to work, the worse it got. Chief Bogo actually found him outside doubled over a trashcan losing that breakfast.

The buffalo went to his distressed officer and rested a hoof on his back. "Clawhauser, are you alright?"

The cheetah wiped his snout and looked up at Bogo with pain in his eyes. "Please Chief...anything...I will do any job in the ZPD, just please don't make me do field work...I just can't take it."

Bogo took pity on the officer and maybe even shared his sentiments a bit. "Well...Officer Hornner is retiring in a few weeks. Until then you can work in records, and when he retires, I can move you to the front desk. It would save me the trouble of finding a replacement for him. Would that work out for you?"

Clawhauser nodded sadly. "Not exactly where I saw my ZPD career going...but after what I saw yesterday...and speaking with Officer Wolford...I just can't. I can't see that again."

Bogo nodded and helped the mammal back into the precinct and into the med station for some help with his nausea. He went back to work writing his speech for the funeral he had started right after the event. He returned to his office and flopped down in his chair. The buffalo pulled out his reading glasses, then from one of his drawers came out the speech for Tommy. The paper was wrinkled and damaged by his tears. So many tears he shed yesterday as he wrote every emotion he felt onto that paper and cemented the words with his tears. He sat there pondering as his eyes started to sting all over again. How does one compile an officer's life in the ZPD, a damned fine officer, who was the life of the precinct of five years...how do you wrap all that up into a speech?

He would try to explain who he was, how he lived and who he is survived by. His heart hurt anew as he remembered that he had just announced that he was getting married. His fiancée was now alone and still distraught. Everyone handles grief differently...she up and vanished. He hoped he would see her at the funeral. He really disliked the idea of simply losing her too. He sat there staring at the page, the writing on it blurring as he started to drag his pencil across the page and continue the speech.

 **2 Days After Shooting**

Clawhauser went back to the hospital after his shift in records. He stepped in and found the wolf smiling at him. The fur beneath his eyes was still somewhat matted from the tears, but he seemed happier. The cheetah sat down in his usual spot next to the wolf, taking his earbuds out with a chuckle.

"Well...all these stories about your brother have me listening to Gazelle now. I actually really like her music...like...a lot!"

Wolford chuckled at Clawhauser's remarks. "Well, Tommy always did love her music."

The feline opened up a small box with a smile. "Doughnut?"

"Cops and doughnuts Clawhauser? Are you trying to make this as stereotypical as you can?"

The cheetah let out a hearty laugh. "No, I'm not, but they are quite good and I figured you could use something other than hospital food. A treat or something."

Wolford nodded and took one. He laid there in his bed, watching TV and thinking deeply. The news was still reporting on the shooting, so he had changed the channel to music videos. Gazelle came on and he had to suddenly pin his ears back to his head as the cheetah let out a high-pitched squeal in his excitement.

"Tommy, you know that kin-"

Wolford stopped himself and Clawhauser looked back with a worried expression on his face. Tears came anew as he realized his mistake, but they were not so much of sadness anymore.

"Ben...I called you Tommy."

"I-I know...I'm sorry."

Wolford chuckled in good humor. "No, you don't understand...you are starting to remind me of him."

"I know...I just...with all the stories you have told me, I just feel like...I've known him for a long time. I'm sorry."

Wolford reached out and put his paw on Clawhauser's shoulder with a smile. "No...keep doing it. For whatever reason, I feel like keeping his memory alive is the best way to remember him. Now, let me tell you about his antics."

 **AN: Thanks to DrummerMax for his editorial magic on this piece! There will only be one more part to this back story and will parallel the events in ITaB but all from Wolford's point of view. Now you will learn what went through his head, why he did what he did...and the internal struggle with the son of the fox who killed his father showing up.**


End file.
